MILESTONES OF LOVE AND BONDS
by LadyBlue21
Summary: New series of oneshots for Special Occasion or bittersweet moments. Chapters related to Pokeshipping, Contestshipping and Ikarishipping and their bonds with their partners, children and friends. Most extra from my stories. Mention of other shippings and characters. This time: Contestshipping: MAY/Haruka I- A hopeless letter for forgiveness :
1. Misty I

_**don't own Pokémon. It belongs to Nintendo.**_

_**Misty I:**_

_**The meaning to be a mom: To Dhalias and Baby breaths.**_

_"I've never had a mom."_

That's what I told him the time he asked me when we still travelled together. We were in Johto at that time and he just decided to make this question, one day before Mother's day.

I remember we were together looking for some wood Brock had asked. It was getting dark, and he seemed a bit sad. In that moment, I assumed it was because he was not getting in time to next town to make a call to her. Delia Ketchum, his mom.

This situation brought me some memories I don't want to think of. The many times I've been asked a same question, at school, the Pokémon center of Cerulean or at the same Gym. "_Do you have a mom, Misty?" "Was he suppose to ask it too?, please no!"_

"Hey Mist, you've met my mom. You know what day is Tomorrow, right?...and you..."

"Yeah, I know what day is tomorrow Ash."

I knew what'd be his question. I felt sorry, the way I responded his comments felt like I was upset with him. It was that I always felt envious of him having a mom.

I still remember the first time he told me he wanted to make a call to his mom. We were at the Pokémon Center, I was upset with him for my bike, and I made fun on him for that. I felt like a witch for doing that, but at the same time, I felt a little jealousy because he can make a call to his mom, that wonderful woman who always waits for him at home.

"Are you upset with me, Mist?"

No, I was not upset with him. At least not at that moment. His question and the way it sounded, made me feel like I hurt him, so I just looked into those chocolate eyes that in that time were making me feel something I could not identify yet, and I started to say something.

"Ash, I'm sorry..." I started to make my sincere apology. "I'm really sorry you won't get at time to call your mom tomorrow."

"I know, don't worry..." He seemed upset at first but then he changed his expression. "You know?, this...this never happened before, but I know she'll understand it." He gave me a smile while collecting some branches. But then, he made a pause. He seemed insecure to ask, but at the end, he did it.

_"It's just you never talk about your mom. And sorry, but I wanted to know why...Don't get upset with me Misty."_ He seemed a bit nervous to ask me. _"...Ga-Gary's mom died when he was nine and..."_

And he seemed cute, was he blushing? I got distracted with his little blush. He's always been cute at blushing and stattering. I really didn't want to share a sad story with him. So I just focussed myself in his cute blush.

I've never wanted to seem broken. And Ash Ketchum is and forever will be, the last person I want to seem broken to.

"I've never have a mom, Ash. That's why I never talk about her." I just said it clear and sound, and push my mind on collecting those branches.

There was not a tragic story. It was simple, I've never have a mom. I don't know if she is dead or she is living another life. Who knows? Maybe I've got other siblings somewhere.

But I'm sure she abandoned us for any reason when I was a baby.

I don't consider my sisters like the best mothers substitutes neither. I love them and still I do even though they still behave like teens. At that time, the situation was worse, I used to fight with them a lot maybe it was because, I was only ten. I felt like the World was my challenger, and Daisy was not my best option for a role model mom.

I accept it, visiting professor Oak for checking on my azurill conditions, was not the only reason I escaped from my duties as new Gym Leader to go to Pallet Town. It was for Ketchum. Yeah, it was for Ash but also for his mom, Delia Ketchum. Even thought I was the new leader, sometimes I felt lonely and i thought in her, so i visited her.

May, Dawn, and his other companions could say many things about her: "_Ash's mom is really nice" "I like her, she is so cute and funny."_ It was strange but at that time I don't remember I've ever felt envious of any of them having a mom. Even when those parents that abandoned Brock returned home and I was happy for him.

Maybe it was because I was 13, but I am thankful for Ash for many things in my life, and Delia Ketchum is one of them. I don't want to sound so presumptuous, but I'm really sure that no one love Ash ketchum's mom after him more than me. And that's because one thing:

She simply doesn't care if she only had one child. She always wanted a daughter. Hahaha, that was she told me one time.

I'm not gonna tell Ash this.

Never.

_"I love my little baby, but I've always wanted a daughter."_

I can't believe she said something like that. But anyway, thanks to that woman I felt like for the first time I've got a mom.

Since I left Ash's side, I've always called her in Mother's Day because I knew how much sad Ash looked that time in Johto, but also because I felt like I needed to give that special day to someone and she was the only person I though. I felt I could do it for her.

I'll forever remember what she told me one day.

It was my birthday and it was raining. I was lonely in the Gym because my beautiful sisters had travelled to Orange islands two weeks before. They couldn't arrive on time. Well, it was my birthday so I took the day off. I was swimming with my Pokémon until I heard the bell.

"Mrs. Ketchum, what surprise,? please, come in."

"Misty, why are you swimming in this weather?, you'll get a cold." She scolded me, but I felt her sincere worry for my well being.

"Are you alone today Misty?"

I wonder if someone told her it was my birthday, or did she assume I was alone most of the time by her own way.

However...

"Misty..." She looked into my eyes.

"Today is your especial day, do you want to go shopping with me Misty?"

_"Go shopping? But it was raining outside..."_

"Happy Birthday, Misty!", She gave me a big hug. She didn't care she wet her clothes at giving me a big hug.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Ketchum."I gave her a smile but in that moment I felt like some tears would escape from my eyes. I never wanted to seem a weak girl.

"Hey Misty... She touched my arm gently and said, "Look, I know I'm not your mom but..." She played with her hair, she seemed a bit like him. I know where Ash's cuteness comes from.

"I've met you for 3 years, and I know you feel so lonely. I want you think in me as your mom. Can you consider me like a mom, Misty?" She made a pause. And then added : "Because you are already like a daughter to me."

I just gave her a hug. Then we smiled together. Since that day, I felt we became very close. We went shopping with the rain.

Delia Ketchum became my mom even though I never called her that. And I told her everything. She knows about my secret crush on Ash. It was really embarrasing to tell her that.

My first kiss was taken by force, and I told her how terrible it was. When I told her I slapped that guy, she gave me a hug and awarded me with homemade chocolates.

She helped me a lot in improving my cooking skills...

...into face my physical appearance insecurities. Yeah, the cutest girl in the World has body issues.

_"I am not as cute as her."_

_"You are beautiful too. And I like you better than her,"_ she winked at me.

Please, we were talking about the girl who stole a kiss from his son. It seems unfair and at the same time so funny.

"_Mom will always believe the daughter is the cutest_."

It was unfair but at the same time it brought me some satisfaction. Then, she took my hair wearing a serious expression. "_It's time for a makeover."_ She sang and gave me another wink.

.

.

.

When Tracey married my sister Daisy and I became an auntie, i was happy. "You've become a mom, Daisy."

I said those words and did not hurt it anymore.

It seems like a child changed the life of a woman, and it seemed pregnancy made my sister more responsible. I thought on a long after possibility.

_"What kind of mother I would become?"_

_But_ that thought was something so far from my plans. My heart was broken, and I made some mistakes like hurt people I didn't want to do.

.

.

.

She is the only person I've ever cried in front of. She forgave me when I confessed I've kissed a guy I know now, because I was upset with her son and for my sister's driving. I know, it was bad what I did. Since my biggest fight with Ashton Ketchum, I had been evading Pallet Town for a while.

At the end, she came to the Gym. So I had to confess.

" _I know I hurt his feelings."_

_"Not only Ash's feelings but the guy's too."_

_"I don't know what to do."_

_"Be sincere, that's it. Its time to be sincere with yourself, Misty, with that guy and with Ash too."_

_Her words were what I needed, what we both needed._

_._

_._

_._

_"Sorry but I've always loved Ash."_

_My wedding day was a bittersweet thing. Two people were absent, and the other was here just to give him congrats. I really hope these people find happiness at the end. "Yeah, you too Serena."_

_._

_._

_._

Dahlias and Baby breaths...

For tradition it had to be a name of a flower. It must have to be a flower. Like me, my sisters and her.

But it was Soleil the name she suggested. She said it was like the sunflowers with the color of the sun, Soleil will become my...

"Misty, you can do it...!"

...Our warm start. We got married on summer.

"_This is my biggest fight!"_

"Pikachu-pi!"

"Maybe it's true you don't know the meaning of the word MOM..."

"Thank you Misty. Thank you..."

_"At least no until you become one..."_

I don't know it yet,

I grew up without having one in my first 10 years.

Soleil.

I just could see her eyes, just like mine and her cute black hair.

_"I did it..."_

I made him happy, we are happy together. And I'll make this baby happy until my last day in in Earth.

I look at him, at our dear and loyal Pikapal and our mom.

.

.

.

And I smiled at her. "Mom" I said it for the first time.

I became a mom and it was the best gift I've been given in life.

My real mom never gave us a visit, or a call.

When Soleil was two, I was watching the news. There was the name of someone with the name of Waterflower. A famous model and actress just had an accident. That woman looked awfully like me.

My sisters did not come to see her. I understood their decision. Years ago I realized we felt the same way. They felt lonely too like me, but they never got the same chance as I do. I still love them.

"Forgave me, please... Misty. I..."

"Do not worry, I did it years ago." I said it sincerely, I really stopped to feel ressentment for the woman who brought me to life "When I found someone who from the botton of the heart could call mom," there were my true words I decided to omit.

She did not get too much time left

I visited her the time it was necessary. I also brought Soleil to her.

"Misty, She's so beautiful. I know I am not the best people to say this but... Ne-never do the same as me, please. Tell your sisters I love you all. I really did it this time." And she shed gruesome tears.

" I...I promise to tell them everything," I left a treacherous tear escaped.

.

.

.

Happy Mother's Day mommy," said my cute 5 years old angel with a picture of a caterpie. "That Tracey had helped in that. I'm gonna kill him!"

I tried not to scream.

"That's my favorite Pokémon and I'm giving this to you cuz you'r the cutest, intelligent and strongest mommy in all the world!

"Oh, thank you so much sweetheart!" I promise to keep this forever. " I'll do it because I love you."

"Happy mother's Day you too, dear mommy!" I gave my mom a big hug.

"Mommy, grandma Delia is daddy's mom, how is she your mom but not aunties Daisy, Lily and Violet?"

"It's a long story." Said Ash.

"Someday, I'll tell you Soleil, I promise it."

.

.

.

* * *

In honour of my favorite pokeshipping teen fanfic "MEU ANJO." I took **Soleil **from there, she was the cutest child Ash would have with someone, I said it.

References of Shudo's novelization: Misty made fun of Ash for making a call to his mom, but she felt sad because he was able to do it and she not.

The baby breaths just because they mean Kasumi. I don't care about XYZ ending last scene.

Some scenes of this shot are from my fanfic **Fascination de Novelle.**

This is the first special occasion one-shot and I will dedícate this to the shipping I loved so much since a child.

Happy Mothers day!

Thank you for reading.

And see you on Father's day!

Thank you!


	2. Paul I

**Paul I:**

**To apprehensive daughters and stormed worried daddy**

"Are you sure you'll be alright together, Paul?"

"Yeah, I just gonna train for a couple of hours."

"Alright, so I'm gonna prepare breakfast.". She was sitting up facing him. "Happy day my love." The long haired woman said it with a big smile.

"Mmm" Paul raised one eyebrow. He was about to make his savage wife to change her mind of letting go off the bed, when a little blue bundle arrived tempestively crushing his body with force.

"Daddy!", Said his 5 years old little girl Azui.

"Azui, don't do that again." He really felt a pain.

"Oh sweetie you must be careful, You almost broke Daddy's ribs."

"Ok" the little girl said, "Happy day daddy!" She hugged him then while Dawn looked desperate to find her phone to take a quickly shoot.

.

.

.

"Alright, I will leave now... See you both at 8 o'clock, ok?"

"Bye mommy!" Said effusively the little girl while her daddy was reading something that had been sent for him this morning within a little box.

_"Happy father's day Dad."_

_I am sorry for not getting in time this year._

_I suppose this could count as a present._

_Lizzie._

.

.

.

After lunch, he went to train to a big forest as he said it. And he had to leave with the little Azui. The girl was very impatient and looking curiosily everywhere, jumping and sometimes letting go from his hand.

He's got already a strong child who does it good in the champion Leagues. Lizzie, at age 13, is a good prospect to become the next champion. He won't admit it but she is close to do it, but still he's not going to make it easy for her.

Azui seemed more like she will follow her mother steps instead, which is not a bad thing anyway, neither a problem. The problem was that sometimes he just can't with Azui's antics, she's too much like ... how to explain- like She's now, smiling very smitted by him in the forest.

While he had in mind his Pokémon and the new gift his older daughter had sent. A shiny Noctowl, Azui looked at him with awe and a very distinct admiration. She admires him so much that makes him nervous, because She's so different of her sister. Lizzie since she was a child was a correct one, more independent and not so apprehensive.

Azui, that little girl it's just like Dawn with her blue but lighter blue hair and the same eyes.

The big problem with her: She is very possessive, but really possesive of him as much that he's not sure why was that.

He still remember the time she made a scene for him and she was 3 years old.

Talli was an attractive woman and great trainer he met times after his second match with Brandon in Johto in his 15s. For real, she was a really great trainer, sometimes he won, others her. It was about 8 years since the last time he had news about her.

That day, he had to stay with the woman in his office discussing some paper matters. She was marrying one sponsor of the Sinnoh League. So they were together discussing, while Azui was playing on the carpet with her new puzzle. She was off school that day and Dawn had to play as a judge in a Contest.

_The woman crossed her legs and smiled "So you really got married at the end?" _

_Sincerely, even though he admit that Talli grew up as an attractive woman, with her long bright red hair tied in two pigtails and gray eyes and with her revealing cothing, nobody is like Dawn in any form and shape,c so her coquettish manners doesn't make any impression on him. _

_"Yeah..."_

_"Oh but you couldn't wait for me?"_

_"Eh?" She was been too bold. _

_"I sent you a message to meet me. I really liked you."_

_"What..."_

_"Oh, finally I said it...what about we share an unforgettable moment before my big day?"_

_"What?!" Suddenly the little girl who was playing distracted had left incomplete her puzzle and run quickly in front of him extending her little arms._

_"Excuse me you Mrs. Mrs..." She though a bit what to say-Mrs. head of Kricketune!"_

_"..." He opened his eyes bigger and had to bit his tongue. He realised the coincidence._

_"Kricketune?, Paul, look what your toddler told me?"_

_"Daddy madwy mommy!- Daddy only loves mommy!" _

_"How are you so sure?" The woman stood up susurring._

_Paul just sighed. He had enough with that woman "Azui, let's go home." He carried the toddler who hugged him quickly facing the pull out her tongue to her. He noticed it too but he made look like he didn't._

_"I won't send any invitation."_

_"And was I supposed to be there?" _

_"Aishh!" And she was the one who left the place._

_._

_._

_._

_"I see" said the woman combing his hair._

_"She loves you so much, you are her Hero."_

_"I know it. It's just sometimes, she is too much with that. Why she's like that, so possessive and clingy?"_

_"Mmm... you wanna know?, I think you are her first love. I read something like that, its cute."_

_"What?"_

_"No need to worry Paul", the older blue haired hugged him from behind. Then, she took the scissors to cut some of his hair from his front. "It's an uncommon thing, but it's a phase that ends when-" He felt a bit relieved but she had to end saying something that he didn't want to hear "__**Just wait for the time she finds a boyfriend, she'll definitely stop been so possessive of her daddy."**_

"Hn?!"

_"Do not move!, You'll mess up my work"_

_._

.

.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Nice move noctowl!" The girl jumped exiting for watching the noctowl

"Azui stay sitting there." He pointed at a log.

"Uhmm..."

The place where her dear daddy was training was a nice forest with many Pokémon and beautiful flowers and trees. It was a perfect place to find the thing to complete her gift. -Daddy seems concentrated.- but he can't see it. it's a surprise.-If I...?"

"Noctowl, return."

"Weavile stand for battle!-Ice shard! "

"Weeev!"

"Cut it with Swords Dance!"

"Again, this time froze that tree!"

"Weev!"

Suddenly, Paul felt a shiver and intuitively he turned his head back. "Azui?"

"Weev?"

The girl was not anymore sitting on the log.

"Azui I'm calling." He walked straight to the log.

Weevile, without waiting an order, it started looking for the little girl.

"Weev!"

Paul stayed there in silence for five minutes scanning the place with his eyes and assimilating what happened.

"Honchkrow, Gliscor!"-he broke his voice- look for all the forest."

"Hotch/ Glis!"

.

.

.

"I don't hate you for what you made."

"Pip?"

"I know mom still do not forgive you, but she never tried to change my feelings for you. To be sincere I never forget you and I missed you. I'm today here to bring you these flowers. _Sweet pea_, your favorites.

"We did not have too much time left, why you didn't tell me?- Sorry, It's your day today and I can't argue with you, not today at least, so sorry. Yeah once again, for refusing your jokes and for been so angry with you.

Happy day daddy."- Dawn bowed to give a kiss to the cold stone.

.

.

.

.

"Look out at any place...-Azui!"

He felt his hands sweating. What happened with his little sweet girl? "In what moment she disappeared?" "She did not fall down the water right?" No!" He sent all his Pokémon. Water type... Water type. Why he did not carry a water type?

"No!- There are about 3 lakes in this damn place."

How this could happen to him?! He felt like the worst parent in the world. His child getting lost in his back. He did not want to lose her, not any person of his small family. He did not want to see the sadness in Dawn and her tears when she knows the news.

"This is a nightmare."

On top of that, it started to rain.

"Azuii!"

He had to move more.

"Honchkrow leave me fly on your back!"

He went to the east. Noticed the Pokémon getting scared for the lightning.

"Azui, are you scared now?" "Where are you?"

.

.

.

It's 6 pm and Azui does not appear. This time he left alone by foot.

"Nocktowl!"

The Pokémon did not nod its head.

" Keep looking, please" he said it aggitated.

"Where are you, Azui!"

"AZUI!"

Winds were getting strong, all accompanied with lightning and cold. And he was starting to feel disparate.

AAZUIIII!" He yelled his lungs while a tree was cut in half by lightning.

**"**Honchkrow, Honchkrow!" came flying the Pokémon yelling effusively.

"Weev" his Pokémon made a sign with a confident face.

"You know where she is?"

.

.

.

"It's ready!-I have to wait for daddy now! Thank you abra!-Ohh it's raining. Is daddy okay?"

Paul arrived home soaked up to the shoes.

"Daddy! daddy, look..."

"How YOU came here! I've been looking for you for 5 HOURS!"

"I came with him." she showed the abra her goddad gave her last birthday. The Pokémon felt scared of the face the dad of the girl was wearing in that moment.

"I wanted to find these- carrying a Flower wreath of different colors. I wanted to give you- give you a surprise..." -the girl's enthusiasm died and felt scared. She never seen her daddy so angry and so desperate.

"WHY"- Paul was furious. He just had the worst episode in his life and he felt a real stupid.

"Da-daddy?," her daddy never yelled at her, no matter how much naughty she is. But this time, he seemed like a volcano but a trembling volcano.

"Azui! YOU!"

"I am sorry da-daddy! She hugged his leg tighter... I just wanted to give you a surprise..."

_"Don't be sad, don't cry daddy."_

The girl felt his sadeness. "I'm sorry...sorry" She doesnt like his daddy like this so desolated and desperated. It hurts so much.

And he hugged her. He was angry very angry but relieved she was okay. He looked for her everywhere, jumping rocks and looking into caves.-"Hell She's okay, she is safe."

In that moment, Dawn arrived.

"Hey, it's 8:15 but it seems we could not go anywhere-Uh? Is something happening here?"

Dawn was surprised and she was getting worried. She couldn't understand why Paul was hugging Azui like she'll skip from his life in any moment.

"Mommy, sorry I-"

"I am- I am just happy with her gift. Right?" He took the gift of his daughter that was lying on the floor.

"Oh, she made a little book for you with some flowers in the cover. This is so cute, but darling..."- he passed by quickly to change his clothes.

_"Were you crying?" _

.

.

.

Next year, something interesting happened.

"...and then Misty had to talk to him about kissing matters."

"Pikapi"

"I went here to battle you, not to hear your talk about your marital conflicts."

"It's not a marital conflict, its part of family communication. Lke you must learn a thing or two of that and...OH!- he stopped.

" Hey Paul, just look there."

"Wha...?" He did not expected that, the Ash junior, as he knows the youngest child of Ketchum was putting a flower on the blue locks of his-his child and the idiot was watching him with a face he didn't like any bit.

"Ohh, it seems we'll become family." Ash sang that just joking, but he never though he'll ever seen again the face his rival was wearing now. That menacing face.

"When Milktanks fly."

"Hahaha Paul I've never though see you like that."

"..." he stayed quiet for awhile until he had something to say.

"Your girl will end up with the Hayden Jake."

"Hey it's just a joke! and MY GIRL will not marry anyone, Paul. She's just 16!"

.

.

.

"I told you it was just a phase."

"You are not helping."

"Mmm?"

"Hey Dawn, if I try the Champions League of Unova?"

"What?"

* * *

**And this time, I dedicate this to Ikarishipping.**

**I wanted to write something which express the angst of a father for his missing daughter and my sadistic side put Paul in that role.**

**Hope you liked this a bit at least.**

**This story is from the line of Ikarishipping Random Tales. I really want to write someday the big story behind all of this. It would be a comedy.**

**Wish a Happy Father's day in the U.S!**

**See you in Auntie's day.**


	3. May I

_**To become a parent could be a decision made but you will be forever my first made decision, you my silver wind.**_

_**In this letter we'll tell you my sunshine.**_

_The underlined words is the letter, the rest are thoughts where May tell us bits of what happened or cannot put it in paper._

_**May 1:**_

_**To my Zephyr: A hopeless letter for forgiveness**_

When you came to my life I admit that I was scared. I was just a young bubbly 17 years and it was unexpected and surprised me. But since then, I became a complete new person.

When I told him, we were alone in the big hall of a contest, he got scared too and left. I did not want to make him obliged if he was not ready, so I left him to decide.

I had taken my own decision until there. My family has always been the best, they accepted my decision and promised to help me with everything. But him, well... It was complicated. For a moment, I thought I would start this new adventure in life alone.

Even I felt a bit sad for awhile for your father. Please, I don't say this to make you resentful with him. He was scared too and I understood, and I hope someday you'll understand too.

It was about three months later, when I received a call. It was him.

"Ca-can we talk...?," He seemed nervous. I understood it clearly and I wanted to add that I was doing it well without his help. I heard somewhere that he was training more than he has done before as much as he got the 5 ribbons in a month.

It was a beautiful afternoon in Slateport, and he was there in the hill of a mountain training. He was there in his casual clothes. He was wearing the same colors as when we were teens. Those ugly aqua pants and a purple jacket. He was there commanding masquerain to create some differents figures in the sky. But suddenly, he stopped.

He noticed me getting closer, and gave masquerain a signal with his hand making click fingers and it started to create something new this time.

"Is that a rose?" I asked.

But I noticed something, this big rose was incomplete. It needed some adjustments to become a perfect silver rose drawing in the sky, if that was his intention.

And when he just looked at me and nodded. I knew exactly what to do and never felt so happy before.

"Beautifly, silver wind!" I smiled big and bright while I understood his message. His answer.

_"We both together create things so beautiful like you can see in the sky now, May."_

And then it happened. A soft but strong wind approached us. It was destiny or coincidence, I don't know. But such strong wind took gracefuly the silver rose made and crushed it in front our eyes. It was so funny how we ended being covered on silver dust. That made me sneeze a bit.

Drew quickly took his jacket off to put on my shoulders and in that moment, I saw him smiling at me and I knew about the decision he made.

_"We're together in this new scenario and with this little boy, he added." He smirked with those shining emerald eyes._

"Zephyr, Drew." I wanna his name be Zephyr.

"Zephyr, eh? Well, that's a nice name May."

Sorry if all of this sounds cheesy,. But I wanna tell you a bit about your dad too. Drew and Me, May Mapple. We together create beautiful things. Like in those times we battle together. There is not a silver wind as strong as ours. Our combination always made a good impression. I miss those days of adrenaline and the million of combinations we and the coordinators in general could show to the world, Our creativity, our passion and our love for pokémon and for life.

We were known as the "Hoenn royalty duo" or the "Princess and Prince of Hoenn" since our younger days.

Let me tell you about the contest world. It was a beautiful place where people shared the enchanting and charming of our Pokémon. They are the stars, but the coordinators put their effort too. We prepare our pokéblocks with appropriate berries. As coordinator I had to learn a lot and it was in that fascinating career I meet your daddy. He was a coordinator, auntie Diddie, Zoey, Solidad, Harley, and others were too. Some of them are not anymore with us.

_" Mmm... You love this child more than me?"_

_"Absolutely..."- said the young girl carrying the boy in her arms while humming a lullaby._

_"Well, me too, May."- he kissed her temple._

Drew loves you, he missed you and he had it harder than me because he had to be the strongest for us. That's why I ask you to please forgive him for the light slap he gave it to you.

He did not want to do it. I swear.

It hurt me watching it and it hurted him too.

But when you called Misty: "_You are My mom, not that woman who left me so much time"_

and looked at me with those eyes as cold as a forest frozen in an ice shard, you broke my heart like a peak of a swallow beating hard a fragile glass.

_"Zephyr, don't go!"_

_"..."_

_"Let me explain it!"_

_"Zephyr, it's an orden, listen to her."_

It is all my fault for been the same crybaby Drew never like me see me hurt. This is not fair, why something as terrible as that happened to us?

I think on other families and they stay together but your expression. Those beautiful but cold green eyes, looking at me like you don't have feelings anymore.

But I don't believe it!, You always try to hide what you feel, I know it because you are ours.

I know you because I had you in my belly for 8 months 25 days. And for 4 years I have hugged you and kissed you. We went to the park all sunday, and when you whined for a toy, it was Drew who ended buying all of them within all the candies you wanted.

And when you were tired, he leaned down and asked you if you want him to carry you on his shoulders.

_"You see it better, right?"_

_"Yep, thanks daddy."_

Do you know?...

You got his looks but with my hair color. I see you like good nice clothes, that was from me. But you have his elegance at battling.

Zephyr, you got some things from me too. I'm sure you still love traditional soup and still you hesitate a lot to express your fears.

_"Mommy, I'm... I- don't like lightning!"_

_"Come here, there is nothing to be ashamed."_

_"Not?"_

_"Yeah, a part of learning is to face your fears is to accept them first."_

My baby, I adored you so much that from the first time I got you in my arms and when this nightmare ends you'll start your path. I still remember all things we did it together. You were so small, I still remember the time you started with nicknames thanks to Harley. I hope he's okay too.

_"Me as champion of our dear Kanto, I just...I just give the message to all our trainers of tomorrow..._

_Do not...do not follow the coordinating path..."_

Watching a person who was a closed friend of us saying those words... I felt it like it was a big treason. But all of that had a reason. I believed in that and your father too.

It all started with Mr. Contesta's mysterious accident. Then it was...No, I don't want to remember and I'm not writing all the cruelest staff. All has been an endless tragedy, a nightmare.

And you are right, Misty protected you all these years. She took the same example like Ash's mom. But I wanna know that we returned to the same place, two years later but we did not find you. We tried to find you at the same time we trained and trained to protect you.

You were so small to remember the songs I used to sing to you all nights before I had to leave you. If Drew just told me what was happening, what he found out before this mess. We'll never had taking the flight, or maybe I would not have part at his side.

Drew, he never liked see me crying, but he had to live with that everyday. Sometimes I caught him with his face down and hiding his eyes with a hand. I know he misses you too. He never said it but he really did it.

Drew told me: _I'll do it something, I promise._

_Aura is May, your mom_, I wanted to tell you many times.

_"Good afternoon, miss Aura. Your blaziqueen is so strong"_

_"You chose a torchic?" My heart you made me happy there._

_"This torchic will evolve in that, right?"_

_"Yeah but you must train a lot."_

.

.

.

"Tell me... How old are you?"

_"My love, tell auntie Didi, how old are you?"_

"2", the little boy raised his left hand showing his fingers.

"12." He smirked.

We always loved you all this time.

I want you know that your daddy, he also was thinking on you, but he tried it not to say it.

You don't know that after that fatidical day, we were lost without nothing more than our Pokémon.

-"When will you come back?"

-"In one week. Please obey your godparents, right?" "Ash, please take care of my baby."

-"Of course, May.."

.

.

.

I'm not gonna write this: There was no night when I could not stop crying for not being at you side. I'll put this instead, "We missed you so much that even we are not the best parents in the world and maybe you felt we abandoned you but it never happened. We really thought on you everyday, and we tried to find you.

_"I miss my Zephyr... He's crying now for his mommy. I can feel him...I need to be at his side."_

When he approached us and told us to hide I protested, but then he told us not to be so careless, that we were Dead, we were the target of those despicable beings. If we appeared again in your life, we'll be putting you at risk.

.

.

.

Sincerely, whatever happens tomorrow, I just wanna you know we love you and everything we made until now was for protecting you from the evil being that caused so much pain to our friends, family and our own world.

Our contest world.

.

.

.

_" I never told you May, I have 3 children- The oldest is a great man, he is so noble, he always visits me. I used to have problems with the second. He did not take well my divorce. I still don't know if my young boy had forgive me completely, but I want you tell him. I always loved him. _

_"Please give this to him."_

She was a friend of mine. I remember she gave me a photo and a letter. I had met that boy before the flight and obviously Dawn knows him too. Thinking in their not happy ending, the solely idea, my friend not gained her forgiveness from her child, a boy. No, a man now.

"No, I don't wanna end the same with you."

I Do... I love you, I love you, we love you so much. We sacrificed a lot to fight and this will be our last effort.

We left you all our friends. Take care of them please. Sorry, but Blaziken is coming with me tomorrow.

Decide what your heart tells you, to the future Pokémon trainer or coordinator.

If you chose our same path, I'll make sure that you'll find your place tomorrow too.

Whatever you chose to do, we'll always be at your side, cuz you are forever our dear silver wind from the east to run us to the sky.

Atte.

Your parents.

.

.

.

**Angst,**

**This can be like the intro for my next fanfic.**

**I'm gonna be writting this when I got finished FDN. This is also is a dedication to young people who become parents but decide to take such a brave decision and responsibility. A bittersweet story where May and Drew had to be apart from their precious child. I'll be writing this story at the same time of the second part of FDN being this like a second sequel. Having Contestshipping as the main couple. **


End file.
